This invention relates to a hinge assembly, more especially a pinless releaseable hinge assembly, which provides a tight seal.
Pinless hinge assemblies are known such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,895,572; 2,066,444; 2,302,661; 3,863,372; 4,308,942; 4,123,822; French Pat. No. 1,385,625; Dutch Patent Specification No. 6,506,353 and U.K. Pat. No. 746,040 and U.K. Pat. No. 1,252,931. These assemblies have various disadvantages including the complex shaping of the parts which limits ease of manufacture, complex assembly, time consuming disassembly and inability to readily form a tight seal between the hinge components.
The present invention overcomes problems associated with prior pinless hinge assemblies, particularly in providing a pinless hinge assembly of simple structure which can be readily pivoted to a quick release configuration, and which provides a tight seal in the closed configuration.